Cleaning her wounds
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: When Tohru accidentally scratched her back on a tree branch, what does a certain Zodiac do? R&R please!
1. Cleaning her Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. Natsuki Takaya does.

A/N: This one-shot is based off a little conversation I had with one of my friends. We have some pretty wierd conversations about anime ok?

Cleaning her wounds

Tohru's shirt had gotten snagged on a tree branch on the way home, and the branch had accidentally scratched her back. '_It can't be all that bad...'_ Walking inside the house, she looked around for Yuki, Kyo, or even Shigure. When she didn't see any of them, Tohru quickly went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't hear Kyo's door open down the hall and someone go down the stairs. Sighing in relief, she wrapped a towl around her body and walked across the hall towards her room. But before she could enter her room, Kyo came up the stairs.

"K-Kyo!"

"Oh, hey." Tohru smiled innocently. She didn't want him to find out about the small scratch on her back, even though more than likely he already knew somehow.

"Is there anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?"

"Anything but miso and leeks." Tohru nodded and was about to enter her room when she felt Kyo's hands on her shoulders.

"K-k-k-k-Kyo?!" She felt him run a finger down the scratch on her back.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Oh...I...uhh...a branch." She heard Kyo sigh and then she felt the weirdest thing of all. She felt Kyo licking the scratch. '_What the...?'_ Her legs gave out on her for some reason, and Kyo went down with her, still licking her scratch. At that moment Shigure came up the stairs and paused, a wierd look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tohru blushed when she realized what position they were in. She was laying on her stomach, in a towel nonetheless, and Kyo on top of her licking her back. Kyo didn't answer as he stood up and went into his room quickly. Shigure helped Tohru up. Tohru's face was the color of a bright tomato now.

"Are you all right Tohru?"

"I...I feel violated..."

"What did he do to you?"

"He licked....my back...."

All right review please! I know this was random, but what lead to that conversation was I told my friend about this video on youtube Everbody wants to be a cat and it was an AMV for Furuba, and it was starring Kyo. So then we started talking about something funny that could happen to make Kyo act more cat-like and somehow this conversation was created.


	2. Interrogating Kyo

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: Since so many people seemed to like it, I decided to go ahead and not make Cleaning her wounds a one-shot. So onwards people!!

Interrogating Kyo

Shigure knocked on Kyo's door, reflecting on what had happened not that long ago. Yesterday in fact. Kyo had been licking Tohru's back in the middle of the hall. Kyo opened his door and looked at Shigure in an angry way.

"What do you want?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"You didn't ask anything."

"Yes I did. I asked what the hell was going on earlier?!" Kyo's face turned a deep red color and he looked away from Shigure.

"It's none of your business!" Yuki, who was walking by, stopped and looked at Kyo and Shigure. Shigure waved at Yuki, smiling.

"Hello Yuki!" Kyo, however, was not going to smile at him.

"What the hell do you want , you damn rat?!" Sighing, Yuki faced him completely.

"Nothing. I was just walking by. Shigure, what is all this commotion anyways?"

"Oh nothing much really....except Kyon here," Shigure paused for a dramatic effect and then continued. "Licked Tohru's back just a few hours ago."

"He what?!" Yuki looked at Kyo in outrage/horror.

"You've got a problem with it, you damn rat?!"

"I do you stupid cat! It's not normal for someone to go around licking people's backs!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Shigure put a hand to his forehead. He was starting to get a huge headache just listening to the two of them. Maybe telling Yuki was a bad idea....

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I don't know! Impulse?"

"How can you lick someone's back on impulse?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then don't suggest it!" Shigure smiled uneasily, putting a hand up.

"Maybe you two should stop fighting."

"Lets take this outside you damn rat!" Before Yuki could reply, Shigure whistled loudly, causing them both to stare increduously at him.

"If you two do not _shut up_, I will call Akito and have him come over here right away and get you two to stop fighting himself." Yuki closed his mouth and looked away from both Shigure and Kyo. Kyo just looked at the ground and Shigure continued. "Let's just forget that Kyo licked Tohru's back....even though it is disturbing but funny..."

"I don't know why I licked her back, ok?! Stop bringing it up! And it's not funny!!!" Kyo slammed the paper door shut and Shigure chuckled. Yuki looked at Shigure.

"So what exactly was going on?"

"Oh I just came up the stairs and there was Kyo and Tohru in the middle of the hall. Obviously Tohru had just exited the bathroom, since a towel was still wrapped around her....anyways, Kyo was right behind her _licking_ her back.....heheh like a cat."

"Is Miss Honda all right though?"

"Yeah. I looked at the cut and it wasn't really all that bad...heh, but I think Kyo disinfected it." Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin and began walking away, when Shigure mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Oh....I was just wondering what would Akito do if I told him that Kyo did that." Yuki didn't answer, but slowly shook his head and walked down the stairs. No matter what Kyo said, they would most likely never let him live that down.

All right review! I know it wasn't much of 'interrogating' but I hope it made you guys laugh. I came up with this off the top of my head, so unlike chapter 1, this isn't based off a conversation. Review please!


End file.
